


Don't Drink, Kids

by SayokoArai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Writing, Drunkenness, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Originally Crack, Short & Sweet, mention of Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/SayokoArai
Summary: After the events of Volume 4 episode 1, Ruby should really take out the trash, also known as Uncle Qrow.





	Don't Drink, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I wish AO3 would clarify what relationships mean, like ALL relationships or romantic ones.

Ruby looked at the man lying on the floor before her, previously he was on the couch behind him but with a loud “I DID IT” he fell off.

“Hey, Ruby do you need help?” Jaune offered. 

She shook her head. “I’d love it but he’s my uncle, you guys head to bed, I’ll show Oscar to his room in a bit.” 

Nora spoke. “If you say so Ruby, good night.” With that, it left Oscar, Qrow, and Ruby.

“So should I stay here and wait?” Oscar asked.

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed. “I’ll be back in a minute…” Ruby grabbed her uncles leg and dragged him back to their room.

Once she was sure Oscar couldn’t see or hear them, she left her uncle on the floor and started scolding him. “Uncle Qrow! What were you thinking?! After you get treated for poisoning you go out to drink, again?!” 

“Hehehe, Summer…I thought it was a kilt.” 

A deep sigh later and Ruby comes out to greet Oscar to see him asleep on the couch, quickly she went to the storage room and got him a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags seem to suggest my original idea was for Ruby to pick up Qrow and throw him across the room.


End file.
